Colds
by kradnohikari
Summary: A cold was never something Dante thought he would catch until he woke up one morning with the sniffles. How will the hunter ever survive? Slash! Dante/Nero!


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters, I do own the plot.

**Warnings-** Sex (nothing graphic), humor, language and slash/yaoi.

**Pairing- **Dante/Nero

This is something I did over the summer and finally got around to typing up. It hasn't been too long though... Anyway it is a little fluffy, mainly humorous about Dante being sick. There is a graphic sex scene to this story and if can be found by clicking the link in my profile for my LJ.

* * *

_Groans pierced the thick air as Dante slammed into the mass below him. His nails dug into the pale flesh, as he felt the sweaty friction between the heated body below him. "Ah… Vergil…" He whispered, feeling his member swell in the tightness of his brother. Opening an icy orb, he looked down seeing another body in their actions. _

_Buried underneath the twins was Nero his face flushed and hues glazed over. Panting heavily, the ex-order member's body was arched, as he voiced his pleasure. Ignoring the sweat that was pouring down his body the devil hunter rammed his dripping member deeper into the pulsating walls._

_He heard the reaction, but the world around him started to go fuzzy, before fading out…_

Panting, the white haired man opened his orbs, finding his bed empty. "Damn dreams." He muttered, lifting up the blanket to look at his erection. Shaking his head, he stopped when he sneezed. The snot splattered over his blanket and body slowly falling down as more dripped out of his nose. "Nasty." The half-demon spoke, glancing down at the mucus.

His body seized up for a moment as another sneeze racked his body. This time he caught it covering the reaction with his hands. Glancing, he felt the snot run down his flesh. Figuring the time was right Dante slipped off the bed and got to his feet. The world around him spun, as he started to walk slowly towards the bathroom, grabbing the walls and objects in the room. When he finally stumbled into the bathroom, he leaned against the sink and placed his heated forehead against the coolness of the mirror.

"Ahh…" The glass felt so good, causing a low moan to escape him. Turning on the water, he slowly washed himself off, before relieving himself over the toilet. Coughing and sneezing he stumbled to the bed when he was finished. Collapsing on the bedding, he curled up into a ball and slipped under the soiled blankets. "Nero better come home soon." He whined, wallowing in self pity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloody and dirty the ex-order member kicked open the door to the Devil May Cry agency. Glancing around, he clenched his demonic hand half expecting the 'sick' man to be lounging around the office magically better. "Bastard wanted me to do the harder jobs." He cursed, throwing his blade into the wall as he headed upstairs. His gun was discarded on the floor as he started to remove his stained clothing.

"Dante!" He screamed, blowing a strand of white hair away from his face. Stomping through the hall, he punched the bedroom door open only to see the other sleeping under the covers in bed still. Growling, he focused his icy gaze on the moving blankets, following the slow rise and fall as he stepped forward. His boots creaked softly against the boards, falling silent when he reached his destination.

"Dante." He whispered, an angry edge to his voice. He gave the lump a moment to respond back, before he yanked off the blanket and punched the Devil Hunter hard in the jaw with his demonic hand. "You jackass get up," Nero yelled at the top of his lungs. Narrowing his orbs, he watched the other stir to life.

A headache was one of the first things Dante noticed when he came to. "Huh?" He asked, feeling a stinging on his cheek. Lost in his own world, he completely missed the foot coming towards his body until it connected. "What?" He asked jumping up and clapping a hand to his injured side.

"Sick again?" The younger man asked, the venom dripping from each word as he spoke. Crossing his arms over his chest, he raised a brow, as he tapped his foot against the ground. "Because if you still aren't sick I am going to kick your ass. I had the worst job you've ever accepted." Unable to hold back his anger, he punched the other in the crouch, before he turned and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Through the door he could hear Dante moaning in pain, before heavy coughing.

"Dickweed." The ex-order member stated, pulling off the rest of his clothing. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the shower looking to wash off the grime. After messing with the knobs, he started to clean himself under the spray as the anger started to leave him.

Outside Dante had recovered enough to attempt to sit up. Rubbing his abused privates the devil hunter slowly threw his legs over the bed. Coughing again, he got to his feet and saw the world spin around him once more. He closed his hues to try and block out the dizziness. He stumbled forward and made it out the door and to the bathroom, before a sneeze hit him. Bringing his hands to his face, he fell down against the door, knocking his head against the wood.  
"Damn doors," he muttered. He ran a hand through his white hair, as he accepted his fate, unable to move. The strength had been drained out of him from the cold. Leaving his ears against the door, he listened in to Nero's shower wondering if he would be kicked around once more.

The shower didn't last long for Nero and soon he found himself stepping out of it. The water dripped down his pale, toned body as he looked for a towel, sighing softly. There weren't any in the sight. Moving to the door, he jerked it open only to see his lover's head falling down to rest on the ground. "Dante, what the fuck are you doing?" He growled, feeling the stare focused on his penis.

Thoughts of what the older man could be thinking of ran through his mind, causing anger to boil within him. "You had better not be thinking about sex." He growled, looking at the grin that spread across the flushed face. Clenching his fists, he stepped out of the bathroom and onto the body below him. "Look away. You aren't getting anything tonight." Going to the bedroom he grabbed some pants, dressed and left the room. He looked at Dante once last time, before heading downstairs, needing to cool off.

Pain was really the only that registered at the moment in the older man's body. Sniffling pathetically, he managed to get to his feet. Slowly, he started back to the bedroom and the back to the bed, groaning loudly when he fell on it. "Such an abusive lover." He told himself, as he started to drift off, falling asleep almost instantly, his body worn out from before.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and Nero had slowly clamed himself down by doing menial things around the agency. Slumped on the worn out couch he waited for the visit he expected from Dante. "I was mean, but not that bad was I?" He asked himself, clapping his hands against his face as his actions finally dawned on him. "I was." He told himself, letting his hands into his lap.

Guilt flowed through him, as he focused his light blue pools towards the upper floor and closed room. "I hope he isn't too mad." The younger hunter whispered, getting to his feet. Running upstairs, he threw open the door only to see Dante sleeping with sweat running down his flushed body. "He doesn't look so good…" Now that he was thinking clearly, he noticed the sniffling, flushed face and the sweat. It seemed the great son of Sparda had come down with the common cold.

It was so ironic that the man couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "The bastard finally got what he deserved." Bent over, he wiped the tears from his hues and straightened up. "I guess I have to do something to make him feel better." Looking at the lump on the bed, he closed the gap and sat down on the mattress.

Leaning over, he pulled the covers halfway off of the other and pressed his human hand against the flushed forehead to test the temperature. He found it hotter then what it normally was. Dropping his hand he pulled back and just watched Dante, thinking of what he could do to help. He couldn't cook, or really tend to the other. The only things he could think of were more creative ways to help.

Slowly the white haired man ran his demonic hand underneath the blanket and over the pale ,toned abs as he leaned forward. His pale lips brushed against the heated ones as his human fingers tangled within the white strands of his lover. Scooting more onto the bed, he pressed his lips more firmly against the other's, deepening the kiss. One of his legs slipped underneath the blanket and kicked it up, sending it flying to the corner. His hues slipped shut, as his demonic hand slipped down underneath the waistband of the other's pants. "Come on Dante. Wake up." He whispered softly into the kiss.

Wrapping his fingers around the his lover's large cock, he ran his claws against the underside of the sensitive flesh. He felt a sweaty bare chest press up against his moving slightly, creating a slight, but heated friction between them. Hissing loudly, the ex-order member pumped the cock in his hand, as he settled down on top of the sick man. "Wake up," he muttered, moving his lips lower.

A low groan escaped the sick man's mouth as he slowly came back around. His head was still fuzzy, but he noticed the extra weight on his body and the blood that was rushing downwards. Opening an orb, he looked at Nero smirking slightly. "Sex? I thought you said no sex?" Dante's words were slightly slurred, but he still managed. He arched his body against Nero's as he brought his hands up to trail the well known planes.

Pausing on the other's neck the half-demon laughed softly. "Sex hmm? Well when I said that you were a pathetic lump on our floor. You're sick and…' He licked the flesh before him softly. "…I want you to feel better." Letting go of the member, he pulled away completely and grabbed his pants, pulling them off. Discarding them in the corner, he did the same to Dante's. "Sick though… Who would have thought?" Spreading his legs, he slipped a finger into his mouth and sucked on it slowly. He worked on it, coating it in saliva with his skillful tongue. Slowly, he pulled the appendage out and brought it to his entrance and pushed it slowly inside.

-Deleted sex scene. Go to profile and click link on LJ for full version.-

His worn out body couldn't handle it and he was passed out right after.

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Nero growled when he saw Dante. "Bastard." He punched the other, before lying down next to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later….

Grabbing a tissue the ex-order member sneezed loudly miserable as he laid in bed. "Dante food…" He whined, covered in blankets up to his chin.

"Coming Kid." Laughing the devil hunter brought a box of pizza up the stairs and to the bedroom. "How does a half demon get sick again?" He asked, giving the other food.

"Bastard." Taking a pillow, he threw it at the other's face, watching it hit its mark.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
